


Darkness Inside

by MereHart333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereHart333/pseuds/MereHart333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About someone who lacks life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Inside

The last thing I remember saying to Mom before I left was “I love you, have a good day” and then that changed when my day didn’t go as planned. I was just gonna meet up with some friends in town when I was grabbed. My friend Trish and I were kidnapped.

I trudged through the snow, my leather boots making muffled crunching sounds. Cars went by me at 20 mph, and I couldn’t help but smile. If one of those cars would have hit me, the person would have quite a shock when I got up and walked away.  
It was noon, but the sun was completely blocked out by the clouds. Fat, thick snowflakes fell effortlessly from the sky, and coated my hair. Everything was always beautiful whenever it snowed. I saw the stop sign on my old street and butterflies fluttered inside of me.  
Then, I stopped, just short of the railroad tracks, and I could see my home. No, my old home, I reminded myself, and I continued on.  
I got to the mailbox when Joe, my old neighbor whizzed by me in his maroon truck. He skidded to a stop. And then, to my surprise, he put his truck into reverse until his passenger window was parallel with my shoulder.  
“Hi! How are you?!” he shouted through the window, even though he didn’t have to. “I thought you were missing!”  
“No, I ran,” I replied, smiling, “I know it’s not something to be proud of, but I’m back for the holidays.”  
He gave me a faux smile, barely masking his concern, and he said, “Okay, well, it’s nice chatting with you, but I have a family to get to, too. Merry Christmas.” He drove off with a wave, and I continued towards my house.  
I counted every step I made from the mailbox, like what I used to do when I was a kid, and when I got to the front step, I stopped again. Inside, I could hear conversation and laughter of my family. Then, I stepped onto the porch, approached the door, and finally, I knocked.  
“Who is it?!” someone yelled from the other side of the door, and I almost replied until I saw a little eye protruding from the window. It stared at me for about three seconds, then it disappeared as my niece Daphne, now a seven year old, answered the door.  
“Auntie!!” she screeched and she jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly, smelling her hair, and remembering all the good and bad memories with her, and cherishing them all.  
“I missed you,” I whispered in her ear, and I let her down as she screamed/ran to her mother, my eldest sister, Lily. Then, my dad appeared as I walked in and closed the door behind me.  
“Hi, Dad.” I set my bag down by the door, and he grabbed me by the shoulders. Then, he brought me tight into his chest into the biggest hug I have ever received from him.  
“Anya,” he cried into my hair, “Please, let you be real.” I hugged him back, tighter than I ever have and I whispered, “Always.”  
He lets me go, and I get attacked with love by my slightly older sister, Meghan. As she hugs me, I can hear her heartbeat.  
I smiled as I am released and I looked upon my brother Harry, Lily, and her husband Kendall on the longer of Mom’s two matching couches. And in Lily’s arms, was a year old baby girl, and my nephew Christopher, who was only one when I was grabbed, was now sitting in his dad’s lap, asking who the strange lady was. Lily started to tear up, and I smiled to her as I turn to the smaller couch, and there sat Mom, looking frail and lacked her sunshine attitude she had always had.  
I approached her, and I kneeled in front of her, my hands on hers. Then, she finally looked at me. She gave me a smile as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
“Happy to see me?” I asked, and she sobbed, grabbing me and holding me in her arms tight.  
Then, she lets go, slaps my arm and sobbed, “Of course I’m happy to see you!! My baby!!” She held me again, and I could feel her heartbeat in my throat. Its pounding was so loud to me, it made me think she was about to have a heart attack.

We, as in my entire family, sat around my mother’s new dining room table, which could actually fit all of us comfortably, unlike former table she had bought. We ate Mom’s honey ham, and Lily’s pasta salad, and Trudy’s (Trish’s mom) potato salad.  
Mom told me after Trish had been taken too, our moms had stayed in touch, for support. I had tried to persuade Stefani to come down with me, to see her family, but she declined. She said seeing them for Christmas would be too painful because she knew she would have to leave again, just like I would.  
“So, Anya,” Kendall started, “I’m dying to ask you the one question that is on our minds.” Everyone stared at Kendall, mostly in annoyance. “Why did you leave?”  
My family stopped what they were doing. Lily stopped feeding Christopher, Meghan stopped fidgeting with Daphne’s bow, and Harry stopped stuffing his face. All their attention was on me. I smiled.  
“I was in California.”  
“Doing what?” Kendall was always such a persistent bastard.  
“Finishing high school and starting college.”  
“And?” He was really getting on my nerves. I tried to hide it. It didn’t work.  
“And what?” I ground my teeth together.  
“Well, you’re not fat anymore.”  
“Ken!” Mom finally broke his little rant. “Don’t start this with her! You should be ashamed! Do you know-?”  
Her words get drowned out as I hear a heartbeat on the front porch, then the front door opened. I gripped my knife strapped to the inside of my leg, and then a familiar voice sounded.  
“Who took my spot? I thought I was a part of the family, Renae.” That joking tone, that voice, it couldn’t be. Mom seemed speechless, and I turned around to confirm my suspicions.  
Standing behind me was Isaac, one of my very best friends. Well, at least before I left. He had had a crush on me when we had met, even though I was overweight, but we had stayed friends.  
“Hello, Isaac.” I stood as I addressed him. His eyes basically bugged out of his head as he looked me over. He scoffed, then grabbed my arm and rolled up the sleeve of my black long-sleeved T. I smiled and tugged away, pulling the sleeve down.  
“I haven’t been using, if that’s what you were hinting at.” Mom chortled, clearly against her will, and Meghan burst out laughing.  
“I remember when Anya did that to me!” she laughed loudly, and Isaac blushed a deep red, embarrassed. She patted his arm, since she was the closest to him. “Don’t sweat it, man.”  
And once she said that, he pulled me close, and when he did, I felt his heart beat harder as his arms wrapped around me.  
“I’m not fat anymore,” I murmured humorously, and he laughed softly, wrapping around me tighter.  
“No, you’re certainly not.”  
“Am I hot now?”  
“You were always goddess-status hot.”  
I snorted a laugh. “Yeah, right.” Then, I made him release me, and I pulled up the chair next to me. “Come on. The food’s getting cold.”  
Then, everything went back to normal, and we held hands under the table. And I never told him, not even in our “telepathy” he had claimed we shared. I never told him then that I could smell that he was a werewolf.

Mom and Dad sat side by side on the small couch, laughing into each other’s arms over another one of my stories of my three months away from home. Kendall, Lily with baby Anastasia in her arms (She named her after the character I was named after), Daphne, and Christopher are on the longer couch. And Harry is on the armchair while Meghan and Julia (Meghan’s two year old daughter) sat on the foot stool for it. They all laugh as I gave the punch line for a joke I heard in  
Once their laughter died down, Meghan yelled “You said you’d tell us the story of you in Honduras for Thanksgiving!”  
I laughed. “Oh, right, okay,” I started, then cleared my throat before continuing, “Okay, so me and a couple of people from my group home-” I told them I lived in a group home in California- “went down to Honduras, trying to escape the cold in the states. So Blair, this cool guy that was from North Dakota, he had got us huts instead of motel rooms down there, and they weren’t near any town.”  
Everyone laughed as I paused, even Isaac, who was in the forest green recliner that always seemed to be broken.  
I continued. “But that’s not even the worst part… So we, being me, Blair, Holly, Astrid, and Kyle, decided we would just hack it for a couple of days. Blair and Kyle were took one hut, and Holly, Astrid, and me took the other one.  
“Then, a couple hours later, we all had fallen asleep. I woke up to feel hands all over my legs through the blanket. But they weren’t hands. It was a giant spider!”  
“Eeeck!!”  
“Then, it crawled onto the wall, over to Holly, and into her hair!”  
“Eeeck!!”  
“It was so disgusting. But when she woke up, she thought it was part of her hair-”  
“Eeeww!!”  
“Until I pointed it out to her, which made her ballistic. So once we were rid of the thing, we packed our bags and went back to the home.”  
“And where is this home?” Isaac asked, standing up and facing me. I sighed. “Do they have phones, email, Skype? How about letters? Did you ever think to contact us and let us know you were okay?!”  
“Or do you mean you?” I asked angrily, “I don’t hear anyone else asking.” I walked out of the living room, grabbed my leather jacket, and told Mom I was going for a walk and I would be back. Then, I was outside, walking toward the road.  
“HEY!” Isaac yelled, shutting the front door and making his way over to me. “You have no right-”  
“No right to what?!” I shouted back, and he bit his bottom lip. “Huh?!” He still didn’t answer. “No right to get a future, to finish my education, to get a good life?!”  
“Just because you’re a skinny bitch now, doesn’t mean you can act like it!”  
“I knew you were gonna throw that at me!! Just because I’ve lost my baby weight doesn’t mean it gives you the right to be an ASSHOLE!!!!”  
He didn’t respond. I turned and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. Then, he wrapped himself around from behind, and tears stung my eyes. I could hear his tears through his breath as he held me.  
“I’m not gonna let you go again, Anya. Never again,” he said tearfully, and I turned him around and hugged him soulfully.  
I’m not letting you go, either, Isaac, I thought to myself, Not even if the world ended…  
His embrace completely consumed me; it made me feel lightweight. Everything he had ever done with me made me feel like I was walking on air.  
Then suddenly, his left hand slipped down to my hip, and he made me look at him with his right. I looked into those blue eyes that I was always in love with, but would never say aloud. He put his forehead on mine, closed his eyes, and kissed me. Then, that was my bitter end.  
I pushed myself against him, letting him wrap his hands around my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck, pulling him down to my height. His lips against mine were such ecstasy, that I stuck my tongue into his mouth. I felt his surprised tremor over me, then his tongue did the same.  
The blood in his veins was making my fang protrude, and I bit his lower lip. He pulled away from me, and wiped his lip. As he does so, right before my eyes, I could see the cut healing.  
“I knew it!” I shouted, not realizing that my fangs were still visible. I covered my mouth as Isaac stared at me. He scoffed, and then laughed.  
“I was right, too,” he said bitterly, as he put his hand on my cheek. I lowered my hand, pushing his hand away.  
“You’re a werewolf.”  
“And you’re a vampire, your point?”  
“Actually, I have two.” I pointed to my fangs, and to my surprise, he laughed. And not the awkward laugh people always do in a difficult situation. But it was a full-on bellow of a laugh.  
I smiled at that, and I looked into his eyes as mine adjusted to the dark. He gasped. When fully transformed, I was equipped with fangs and glowing, electric blue eyes that showed our true demeanor. Then, in a quick moment, it was gone.  
“Have you...?”  
“Unfortunately, I couldn’t let myself starve for the rest of my life, so...” I replied, touching my lip, remembering the feeling of my fangs as they disappeared. “Only a few times. But I haven’t killed anyone, I swear to you, Isaac. I’m still me.”  
Isaac crinkled his nose, but said nothing as we just stood there. He never knew I had subtle ways of deciphering whatever he was feeling, and I knew that he wanted to hate me for what I did, but he couldn’t. I pulled out pictures from my jacket pocket, and I handed it to him.  
“These are before and after pictures of me and Trish.” The statement didn’t need to be clarified; he knew what I was talking about.  
In the first picture, the before one, Trish and I are posed in front of the Christmas tree from her Christmas party her family threw literally three days before we were abducted. I was on the right, messy hair and chubby cheeks; I was wearing a two-tone blue shirt with jewels on the front. Trish was on the left, multicolored hair and a little bit of crooked teeth, which she showed proudly; She was wearing her favorite Loki shirt, green and charcoal gray, with just a splash of blue. We looked like two completely normal, human teenagers.  
And in the second picture, the after, it’s of me and Trish again, but the background was a strip club in Vegas. We were both smiling sexily, both with a neon drink in our hand and wearing black. Trish’s teeth were all straight and pearly white. Her eyes were bright, and she looked just as happy as she was in the first photo. I had lost my chubby cheeks; my teeth were also like Trish’s, and my hair’s long and wild in a sexy way.  
We looked like yin and yang. The flame in Trish’s eyes made her look dangerous, edgy. But my eyes were kind and seeming like at any second I would fly away. And whoever we faced, they always saw she was the demon, I was the angel. I always thought it was the other way around.  
“There are other advantages besides obvious beauty,” I replied, hinting at what he had knew several months before I was taken. I had had terminal cancer before the turn.  
“You are such an ignorant person. I would have been dead by now! And now look at me; I’m as healthy as a horse!”  
He scoffed. “But at what price?”  
“It was on sale, didn’t you know? I got two turns for the price of one. I only had to rid myself of a future I never had!”  
“You had one with me.” His words seemed to freeze me in place. I was aghast with his tone and stare. Oh, the days I could predict what he would say, but now, we were on two separate planets.  
“I know,” I gripped my ring finger on my right hand, which still bore the silver band etched with violet swirls he had given me, “But we are both at a different point in our lives-”  
“Feed from me.”  
I gasped, again aghast from his words, “What?”  
“Will my blood kill you?” he asked, seeming to be concerned.  
“No, Blair told me he’s fed on a werewolf before, before he fully turned,” I responded, “It gave him this kind of high that’s not like any drug that has been ever made. Isaac, my kind kills for your kind’s blood.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yeah…”  
I sighed, and then sniffed the air in between us. My mind goes blank for a split second, and then one thought enters my mind.  
Blood.  
I could hear the heartbeats of my family, pumping all that blood into their bodies. So tantalizing, so finger-licking good. I lunged toward the house, but Isaac caught me, and slammed me into his chest.  
It only took me three seconds to feed from him. The first was me grabbing him and lifting him into the air. Second was me shoving him to the ground and jumping on top of him. Then, the last second was me sinking my fangs into his neck and feeding deeply.  
As I fed, I could feel his body healing rapidly around my fangs, but I gripped and fed. Gripped and fed. Gripped and fed. Nothing else matter, all that mattered was the blood lust.  
When I finished, I licked off all of the blood off his jugular, and examined his clothes. Then, suddenly, I could feel something against my thigh, parallel to his pants’ pocket.  
I grinned. “Does this make you hot, babe?” He then flipped me onto my back in the snow bank, and pressed close to me.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asked seriously, but he was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Then, he kissed me again, but with more feeling than before. I pulled him closer, and we laid there for awhile, neither of us getting cold, neither of us getting sore.  
“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat behind Isaac, and I glanced behind him to see Gary, Meghan’s boyfriend, standing there with a wrapped present in hand.  
“Hello, Isaac,” was his reply, and then he looked to me. “Anya, you’re back?”  
I laughed and pushed against the snow, burying myself a little deeper. My cheeks got hot with embarrassment, and Gary just laughed walking into the house.  
Isaac and I laughed as he got up and then helped me up. His hand lingered on mine. I smiled with a soft chuckle. He smiled too, but at me. Then, it withered to sad.  
“You’re not going to go through this alone. I’m gonna stay with you for as long as it takes,” he said. And with that, we walked in the house, and continued our Christmas Eve with my family.

My eyes surveyed the vampires around me. They were my friends that I had laughed with once, danced with, talked with. Now, all of their vampire eyes were staring at me. They all looked hungry, and ready for a fight. I was pressed against a corner, basically soaked in my own blood. Then, from the throng of former comrades, Blair’s face stood out.  
He moved forward, away from the crowd, and then he tried to rip my throat out as I awoke in tears. I felt liquid oozing from my fingers, and I saw I had dug my nails into my leg. The tears washed my face, and I flitted into Isaac’s room, which was Meghan’s old room. She had moved her and Julia out to Gary’s a year after my disappearance, mom had told me, and Isaac offered to move in and help with rent since Harry had moved out only days after I was taken.  
Isaac was waiting for me. Just by the look on his face, he knew what was going on. He opened his covers, and I crawled into bed with him. I sobbed into his shoulder quietly, letting my fear consume me.

Morning has come way too soon, but I was at least thankful that it was still snowing, adding another two feet of fresh powder and blocking the sun from showing my family what I am. It wouldn’t make me burst into flames per se, but pretty much that after a long while in the sun. I had learned that after I had taken a walk outside in New Mexico on a summer day when I nearly burnt to a crisp.  
I nuzzled against Isaac’s neck and sighed, smelling his blood through his skin. My mouth started to water as I remembered the taste of his blood, how it made my body feel. Instead of biting his neck, even though I was hungry, I kissed it instead. I trailed my kisses downwards to his bare chest before he even woke up.  
“What are you doing?” he asked groggily. I looked up at him and smiled.  
“I’m thanking you for your great service yesterday,” I responded, “For feeding me.” My eyes were fixated on him as I continued to kiss downward, and he involuntarily let out a groan.  
Then, he grabbed me and pulled my face up to his and kissed me fiercely. Once he pulled away, he said, “I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you around and out of danger. Even if it means I become your buffet.”  
I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I laid my head against his chest. “I just hope I can control myself.”  
Isaac chuckled and said, “Funny, I was gonna say the same thing.” We laughed and then we heard Mom shouted something about breakfast and that got Isaac moving. I laughed as he rolled over me to get up and to his closet. He was shirtless with just a pair a boxers on. I stretched in the bed as I watched him dress himself in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants, and when he turned around to me staring, he smiled.  
“Like the view?” he asked. I sighed.  
“Always.” I stood up quickly, faster than a human, and my face was inches away from his. I gave him a kiss and walked out the room. The smell of human food wafted up the stairs to me, and I let out another sigh. Even though my diet to live consisted of blood, I still enjoyed food… just not as much anymore.  
I walked down the stairs and to the right into the kitchen, and Mom was at the stove, dishing food onto three plates. She saw me and smiled as she handed me a plate. I gave her a quizzical look.  
“Where’s dad?” I asked as I took a fork from the drawer next to her. She still had a dopey smile on her face.  
“He had work, finally, after years of waiting,” she replied, “He got it in the spring. This private contractor was looking for a partner, and he just so happened to stumble across Jake. Who knew, right?”  
I nodded and made my way to the dining table. “But it’s Christmas Eve. I know I am late to the party and have no say in the matter, but still.”  
“He has the hours he was given and he is not gonna be picky about it. Lord knows he has been needing this job,” she laughed. “But at least he has Christmas off.”  
She dished her own plate, came to the table, and sat down next to me. As I dug in, I groaned and said with my mouth full, “I missed your cooking.” She laughed and put her hand on mine. She had tears in her eyes, “And I missed you, Anya. It seemed so sad when you were away. You were my little ray of sunshine.”  
I laughed at the irony of that, because I can’t be in the sun anymore, but I replied with, “Yea, I was a happy person.”  
“And are you still?” she asked. “Happy?” I gave her hand a squeeze and responded, “Now that I’m home. And I was wondering if I could have my room back.” She hugged me as an answer, and I thought to myself, I can’t stay long, but I am for as long as I can…


End file.
